SURVIVAL SKILLS- LOST AND FOUND
by shadowritergirl
Summary: first story of a series. flora and helia. new characters, some others. Duman is a good guy, not bad. everyone cops/ detectives.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe and Tecna walked down the aisle, towards Musa who was standing in shock, her phone in her hand.

"Musa! We got here as soon as possible! What's going on?" Tecna demanded.

"I swear you two had better have a damn good reason for dragging me out of bed at two in the morning!" Chloe Ross, sister to Riven and Helia Ross, said, annoyed. "Wh- Where's Flora?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Musa said, worriedly.

"If I wanted to guess I'd be on a game show, not a detective!" Chloe snarled, bitterly.

"Look, all I know is Flora called me and left a message. Listen." Musa snapped back. She held her phone up, speaker on.

"Hey, Musa! I figured it out! The whole thing was a practice run. Meet me at the loading docks, and I'll explain. Just get down here!"

Flora's voice came through the phone.

"So where is she?" Tecna demanded.

"I have no idea. I waited an hour before I called you." Musa sighed.

I groaned, my eyes shut tight. My hands were bound tightly behind my back, and it wasn't helping the pain in my shoulder.

Think Flora! Think! What was it Helia taught you about these types of situations!

I thought. At that moment I remembered a day we had been training at RF.

"I can't believe you are making me do this." I groaned, frustrated.

"Coradortora's orders. Not my choice!" Helia defended. He had the keys to his Mercedes Bend in his hand, with the trunk popped wide open.

"But you know how I do in close spaces. I freak!" I mumbled.

"Well, that's about to change!" Helia laughed, picking me up under the arms, and laying me down and shutting the lid. I almost screamed.

"What do you do now?" Helia's voice was teasing.

"I know what I'm _gonna_ do when I get out of here!" I growled. He laughed.

"So anyway. You see the tail lights?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"You'd kick them out and look at your surroundings and for landmarks." Helia said. I smiled to myself. Knowing it'd piss him off, I kicked out one of his lights. I heard him groan in exasperation.

"I didn't mean to do it literally!" He muttered. I poked my head towards the hole.

"What do I see? I see grass, the woods, dirt, mountains..." His face came level with mine, frowning. "A possible ticked off boyfriend." Then he smiled.

"You're really funny, you know that?" He grinned.

"You say that all the time!" I laughed, good naturedly. He stood up and opened the trunk. I pounced at him. He shouted in surprise.

"Looks like training's over for today!" He laughed, his arms circling around my waist as his lips landed on mine.

I kicked out, heel first. The tail light fell to the ground. I shifted and looked out the back. A orange cone and and road machinery. Asphalt scratched up. Route 99, westbound. I remembered from the news the morning before that it would be closed yesterday and today. Strange. Unless...

SNAP!

The duct tape binding my wrists, that I'd been working on ever since I had been thrown in the trunk, broke.

I pulled my phone out and opened the number to the one person that I knew was awake right now.

"What the hell, girls? Why'd you wake us up at this hour?" Helia demanded, walking in with the other boys.

Before anyone could answer, Musa's phone started going off. She looked at the ID, her eyes widening.

"Where the hell are you?" Musa demanded, answering.

"What do you mean write this down? We're all worried sick about you!" Musa screeched.

"Wait, wait, wait. Can you keep you phone's GPS on?" Musa asked.

"Okay good. Tecna, start tracking Flora's phone, NOW!" Musa snapped, tensely. Tecna dove for her computer, typing furiously.

"You still there?" Musa asked. "Good. Route 99, westbound? Okay. Just keep your GPS on, please?"

"Got it!" Tecna yipped. A blinking blip appeared on the screen.

"We gotcha Flo. Remember, keep the GPS on and your phone!" Musa murmured.

"Just like she said, westbound on Route 99." Tecna said, as Musa hung up.

"But if her kidnappers find out she just made a call..." Musa sighed, running a hand through her hair, a thing she did when she was aggravated.

"What do you mean 'her kidnappers'?" Helia demanded.

"We'll explain later. Right now, we need to figure out how to intercept this car." Aisha said, also looking over Tecna's car.

"We'll alert them if we follow them. There's no road that turns onto Route 99. It's a dead end. It goes for a good seventy-five miles. They just turned onto it." Timmy volunteered.

"Great!" Bloom said, sarcastically.

"So what do we do now?" Stella asked.

"Hope Flora can get free." Came Chloe's simple answer.

I hissed in pain as the driver hit yet another bump. I was gonna end up killin' someone. I pulled my phone out again, looking at the lock on the trunk. I smiled and shook my head. It was a simple lock. I reached for my necklace. It had a lock pick on it and began to work on the lock. The trunk popped open and the car screeched to halt.

"What the-" I heard a man shout.

I panicked and jumped out of the trunk, immeadiatly bolting into the woods. In my haste, I forgot my phone.

I rushed through the woods, jumping over logs and and branches. I looked around, for a place to hide. Something else Helia taught me. I saw some uprooted tree roots. I ran faster, turned, siliently doubled back, and dove behind and inside the roots, just as my captor rushed by. I sighed. My hand went under my leather jacket, to the bullet wound. I was still bleeding. I had lost a lot of blood. How much, I had no idea. All I knew was it hurt. I laid my head down, trying to ignore the pain and get some rest.


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned and slowly woke up. My shoulder screamed and throbbed and sat up. It hurt. Thankfully it had had some protection through the night. I made a mental note to thank Chloe for my jacket.

"Alright. First things first, get to the road. Then look for help." I said to myself. I crawled out of the roots and stood up painfully. Blood flowed from my wound again. I moaned and clutched my shoulder. It hurt.

I stumbled to the road, red spots dancing in my vision. I breathed in deeply and slowly. I looked both ways, and, seeing lights to the right, started walking west- again.

I picked up the pace when I saw a small store. I hoped the owner would let me use his phone.

I was less than ten feet from the door when something hit me over the back of the head. Everything went black.

"What was your previous case Musa?" I asked the fifteenth time, pacing restlessly.

"I can't remember it all- Flora has the case file." Musa said, beginning to run her hand through her hair again. Riven stopped her, seeing how frizzy her hair was beginning to look.

"So we go to her place. Get the file. Find the connection. Get Flora back safe and sound. You won't be worried to death anymore. So you won't look like a vacuum attacked your hair. Hm?" Riven asked.

Musa arched her eyebrows at him. She and I shook our heads simultaneously. How could Riven still be sarcastic at a time like this?

"Do you have a key to her place?" Musa asked me.

"Yeah. I sometimes go to her place." I muttered.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Stella smile knowingly. I glared at her.

"Alright then. Helia, Riven, and Musa go to Flora's place. Stella, Bloom, Tecna, and I will go out on Route 99, see if we can spot Flora or a car. Brandon, Sky, Duman, and Nabu interview everyone that had to do with Musa and Flo's case. Timmy, stay here and keep track on Flora's cell. Let's roll out." Chloe said. Everyone walked out the door, going to thier cars of bikes.

We're on our way Flora. Keep holding out, Flower Girl.

I thought.

I groaned and pulled my head up. I blinked the spots out of my eyes and looked around. I tried to swallow but finally realized I couldn't. I was gagged.

"Ah! You're awake. Good." A voice said. My captors stepped out of the shadows. A man and woman.

I glared. I strained at my bonds.

"I wouldn't try that. You might know my husband, Ricky Corelevet?" The woman smirked. I nearly puked.

Ricky Corelevet.

My ex-boyfriend. Also a convicted sex offender. That's why I had broken up with him. Well, more like ran away and changed my name. My first name at least. From Felishia to Flora. I had once told Helia that... He had sworn he would protect me from him, even if it meant death for himself.

Ricky stepped foward, his hands landing on either of my arms. I cringed away from him. He backhanded me across my cheek. I gasped at the feeling. It stung.

I looked back up at him, tears streaming down my face. He leaned in, a smile on his face.

"You're gonna regret running from me." He whispered. I whimpered. His hands crept up my arms, to my shoulder and squeezed- hard. I cried out in pain, because of my shoulder. He laughed.

The tears streamed down my face harder as his hands went lower, to my breasts. I cringed again. Reason number two as to why I had ran away. He had wanted a physical relationship- when he was nineteen and I fourteen. Something else I had told Helia. That had caused him to have a temper as bad as Riven's at the very mention of Ricky.

I kept my thoughts on Helia as Ricky... _molested_ me. My eyes shut tight. I focused on my shoulder, the one thing that would get my mind off of what Ricky was doing to me.

"Oh, yeah. I'll give what you missed all those years ago. I bet I'd give you something that _boyfriend_ of yours probably doesn't do." Ricky laughed harshly. With that, he released me, and walked off, his wife behind him, also laughing harshly.

Please, Helia. Find me before it's to late.

I thought before I blacked out from pain again.


	3. Chapter 3

I heard Helia gasp when he opened the door. I peered over his shoulder and saw why. Flora's house was a mess. A vase was broken in the front room, stuffing was still floating in the air, and there were holes in the wall and blood.

My brother looked like he was gonna collapse. I took his arm and pulled him back to the car, sitting him in the passenger seat.

"She put up a fight, and she's still alive." I said, a hand on his shoulder.

"But for how long?" Helia murmured. He was pale and he looked like he was gonna be sick.

"She was alive twelve hours ago, wasn't she?" I quipped.

"Yeah. But that was _twelve hours ago, Riven._" Helia growled.

I sighed. I looked over my shoulder, at Musa who was already getting blood samples and pulling bullets from the wall, inside.

"I swear if she's dead, I'm gonna kill the guy who did it to her." Helia muttered.

"And I'll help. Musa's putting herself through hell, worried sick about Flora." I agreed.

"Thanks brother." Helia said, standing up and walking back towards the house. As I followed him, I looked up at the second story window. I saw a glint, but thought nothing of it until I realized it was trained on Musa, who was walking towards Helia and I.

I just reacted. I grabbed Musa's wrist and pulled her foward, whirling at the same time, shielding her with my back, and hearing the sound of glass shattering and a gun going off.

"Riven!" I shrieked. The bullet pierced his flesh. He fell to the ground, on his hands and knees, hissing in pain.

"Helia, go after the gunman!" I shouted. Helia took off into the house. I knelt next to Riven, pulling my cell out and dialing Chloe's number.

_"Hello?"_ Chloe answered casually.

"Chloe? How fast do you think you or any of the others could get to Flora's?" I asked.

_"Why?"_ Chloe asked, concerned.

"Gunman on property. Riven's been shot." I said.

_"I'm on my way."_ Chloe said, hanging up. I then dialed for an ambulance, telling the operater where I was and what the situation was before I turned back to Riven.

"Riven? An ambulance is on the way." I murmured, laying a hand on his wrist. His fingers quickly locked through mine. I could tell he was terrified under that tough- guy attitude. Terrified of dying.

"Musa..." Riven said between his teeth.

"I'm here. I'm here." I whispered.

"Don't... Let go." He whispered back.

"I won't. I'm gonna stay by your side no matter what." I growled.

"Good." He sighed. His limbs collapsed out from under him. I moved to where his head would fall in my lap, and not on the concrete. He looked up at me. God, his violet eyes were still entrancing, even as he was possibly dying.

"Don't leave me, Riven. Not now. Please." I pleaded, tears welling in my eyes.

"Not... planning on it... anytime soon." Riven smiled weakly.

I heard sirens. Possibly fifteen minutes out.

"Hang in there. Almost here." I murmured. I squeezed his hand, gently. He returned the gesture.

Suddenly, his face became etched in pain and he gasped, arching his back.

"Riven?" I demanded. I don't remember what happened next, except that when Chloe and the paramedics arrived, I was in _complete_ breakdown mode. I shut everything out, staring at the ground even as the ambulance drove off.

"Not the one I wanted dead." I heard Ricky growl. His hand was on my breast, me cringing as far back as I could.

"No she doesn't. I want the woman dead. I want all of them dead." Ricky growled, hanging up his phone.

He turned to me, a sickenly cruel smile on his face. "Where were we dear?" He asked.

"Go to hell!" I spat in his face.

"You've got a bit of a lip on you, don't ya? I know how to fix that." Ricky leaned in close, forcing his lips on mine. I let out a muffled scream. He drew back.

I bit at him, successfully getting his arm. He yelled and punched me in my bad shoulder. I screamed in pain. Red spots danced in my vision.

I heard a ripping sound and realized it was my shirt. I cringed again as I felt his eyes roam my body. He laughed.

"Is this what you use to seduce your boyfriend? Not at all effective on me. But I'll teach what can be seducing!" He growled.

Under my shirt I was wearing a spahgetti strap, green tank with pink lace and a _very _low V-neck that went all the way down to my navel. Sure, I wore stuff like this to get Helia's attention, but it was always on hot days. Like the day before yesterrday had been.

"What does he do to you Flora? Does he please you? Does he give you what you want? Tell me." Ricky murmured, his hand creeping under my tank.

"I won't tell you anything, pervert!" I hissed in his face.

"You will soon." Rick's eyes flashed, angrily.

At that moment, I heard sirens outside the building. And shouting.

A week. That's how long it took for Riven to get out of the hospital, put the clues together, and figure out where Flora and her kidnapper's location was.

But when we figured out who the kidnapper was- Ricky Corelevet- _man_, did Helia go off like a loose cannon. It even surprised _Riven_- who hardly _ever_ got startled.

It took Sky, Brandon, Nabu, _and _me to drag him out of the office and into the gym for him to punch some bags out and _not_ beat anyone to a bloody pulp.

"Oh, I'm gonna kill that guy." Helia muttered again, attacking another punching bag. The guy had already gone through three of the things in the past two hours.

"Calm down, brother." Riven sighed, walking in.

"How can I? Did you _read_ Rick's profile? A _convicted sex offender!_ Who knows what he's doing to Flora!" Helia delivered a fatal blow to the bag. It swung completly off it's hook. I sighed and shook my head.

"Use that energy for when you confront Rick today. Tecna and Timmy figured out where he and Flora are." Riven said, grinning.

Helia tapping his gun, the dash, and armrest, constantly. He was driving me over the edge and I was going at top speed down Highway 96. We finally pulled to a storage center. Helia was out the car and down the rows.

He banked hard to the left on the sixth row and continued running down the passage until he came to a door. I came up just as I heard a man shout.

"Come in and the girl's dead!" Shouted Ricky Corelevet.

"Calm down, and get to the side." I whispered. He did as I said.

"Rick! Listen, we just wanna talk! You can let Flora go." I called through the door.

"Not happening! I want my revenge, and I'm getting it!" Rick shouted back.

"Come on man! You have a wife and two kids to live for! Come down to the station without hassle and we'll get you a deal." I said. Silience.

_BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!_

Gunshots sounded out on the inside and the wooden door splintered, bullets coming through the door.

The door flew open and Flora dashed through, shouting, "Now! He's unarmed!"

Helia and I drew our guns, and pointed them towards Rick. I bit back a curse. One look and I knew we were in trouble. He was nothing but muscle.

"Get down on the ground, Rick!" I called.

"Or what?" He kicked the gun to us. "Are you gonna shoot an unarmed man?"

"Get down on the ground, hands behind your head!" Helia growled.

"No. You want me handcuffed, you're gonna have to come and get me." Rick said, lowering his hands. Helia and I looked at each other.

"Well, come on!" Rick yelled, pounding his chest. Helia and I holstered our guns, Helia ginning at me like a madman as he launched himself through the air, towards Rick.

Five minutes later, Ricky was brought out in handcuffs, Helia gladly slamming the car door as the police officer drove down to the station with Rick.

I winced as my cousin, Rose Evergreen, dug the bullet out with a pair of tweezers and applied some anethestic. I sighed in relief as she put the bandage on.

"Well, there's the main concern. Now let's see your head..." Rose murmured, grabbing up a swab and cleaning the cut over my eye out. After she was done, I pulled my jacket on and walked to where Chloe, Riven, Musa, and Helia were all talking.

"Hey guys." I sighed, zipping the leather garmet up.

"Hey, good to see your up and running!" Musa grinned that crazy grin of hers.

"How are you feeling?" Riven asked.

"I feel like I've been through hell and back a hundred times two." I muttered, running a hand through my tangled, unwashed hair.

All four of them burst out laughing.

"Have you been spending to much time with Riven?" Chloe chuckled.

"Because you're starting to act like him." Helia shook his head, still laughing.

"Oh funny." I snapped back, smiling. The others walked over, Tecna and Stella throwing thier arms over my shoulders.

"How ya doing, girl?" Tecna grinned.

"So far, so good." I murmured.

"You look like hell, _Fashionista!_" Stella sighed, shaking her head. She then broke into a grin. "Nothing a little magic won't fix." She snapped her fingers and I instantly felt refreshed.

"There we go. And you still have your jacket." Stella smirked.

"Ah! Thanks for reminding me! Hey Chloe, thanks for the jacket. It kept the wound from getting infected a few nights back." I said, turning to the black- haired girl.

"Leather helps with that. Trust me, I know." Chloe said, stretching. "I think I should give you all the next few days off. Go home and rest up. I expect to see you all on Monday."

I yawned. What I needed was a nice long break. Maybe even a twelve to fifteen hour nap. And food, and something to drink.

"Hey Flora. I'll drive you to my place. You can stay there until you feel like repairing your place. It's kinda in shambles- considering you put a fight." Helia said.

I sighed. I had forgotten that my place was a mess. I nodded, to tired to answer. He grinned, then, to my surprise, picked me up bridal style and carried me to his car. I laughed.

"Come on. You need to get some sleep." Helia said, sitting me in the passenger seat, and sliding into the driver's seat. He started the car and pulled out. I pulled my seatbelt on, laid me head back, and with a smile on face, fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"No! Please, no!" Flora moaned in her sleep. Another nightmare. I watched her for a few seconds before I reached out and gently shook her arm.

"Flora. Flora, wake up! It's a nightmare, flower." I said softly. She snapped awake, going for her gun across the bed and whirling on me. I froze and let her get her surroundings.

"Easy, Flora. It's just me. Put the gun up." I murmured, reaching out and touching her arm.

"Don't do that again. Please. I don't wanna end up killing you." Flora said, sharply. She set her gun back down on the table and laid back down, her back to me. I wrapped my arm around her, leaning up on my elbow.

"I'm right here. Get some sleep Flora." I muttered.

I woke to the feeling of an arm around me and something at my feet. I looked at the foot of the bed and chuckled softly. It was Helia's German Sheperd- Doberman mix, Thunder. I eased Helia's arm off of me and leaned foward, gently stroking the dog. His tail thumped on the bed.

"You wanna wake Helia up? Why don't you lick his face, and see what he does?" I asked the dog. Thunder stood up and walked to the head of the bed. He started licking Helia's face, making him groan.

I giggled as Helia bolted straight up, shouting in surprise. His eyes widened when he saw the dog.

"How the _hell_ did you get in here, Thunder? I locked the door so you couldn't get in." Helia said.

"Did you shut the sunroom windows?" I asked, innocently.

"Oh, there's _another _screen window to fix." Helia groaned, pulling himself out of bed. I couldn't help but stare. He wore only a pair of old sweats, leaving his chest bare. Perfectly chiseled abs and muscles. A perfect picture of perfection. I swallowed, thinking, _Snap out of it Flora! You just went through a kidnapping and the last thing you need is to be thinking about literally seducing your own boyfriend!_

I laid back down as Helia walked out to the sunroom to inspect the damage. A few minutes later I heard him shout.

"Thunder!"

Helia roared. I was on my feet and down the hall, to where he was standing. I peeked under his arm and saw why he had yelled. Every single painting and picture that Helia had done was completely destroyed and shredded. No wonder he was ticked.

"Even the _set painting_ I was working on!" I groaned, walking to the left wall, where three paintings were bitten through.

"Did he get the picture?" Flora asked, flitting to my side.

"Thankfully, no." I sighed. I picked up the broken frame, looking at the picture that had all of us smiling at the camera. I turned to Flora.

"Remind me again how you were able to get Chloe in the picture again?" I asked.

"Threats. A lot from Musa and Stella especially." Flora shrugged.

"Fashion and music? I don't see it." I shook my head.

"Chloe wears nothing but black- or any dark color, and she despises and music except country and goth rock. Put it together." Flora grinned. I chuckled. I set the picture back down, sighing.

"I'll fix all of this later. Right now, I need to focus on you." I said, running a hand through my long, black hair. Flora always seemed to like playing with it at work. She said it calmed her down and truthfully, it did me too.

I looked over at Flora, who was standing in the window, her face tilted up to the sun. I smiled.

"Hold that pose, will ya?" I asked, snatching up my sketch pad and pen. My hand and fingers flew over the paper, catching the angle of the light and how it fell on her face. Her hair was slightly lifted up by the breeze blowing through the window. She had a small smile on her face, eyes closed, a peaceful expression on her face.

"There! Got it." I said, triumphantly. She turned to me.

"Can I see?" She asked, walking over.

"Yep." I turned it to her, letting her look it over. She shook her head in amazement.

"How you capture so much in so little time, is beyond me." Flora laughed.

"Like you say, I'm a natural born artist." I quipped back.

"True." Flora shrugged. The shoulder of her tank fell to the side, revealing the scar from the bullet wound.

I reached for the strap to pull it back up on her shoulder. Just seeing it reminded me of Rick, and what he had done to her. She twitched when my hand landed on her shoulder. I drew back before she could retreat. She had told me what he had done to her and she was still sensitive about anyone- even the girls and me- touching her.

"Sorry." I murmured.

"No. I- I'm getting better. It's just a slow process. My therapist says I'm making progress. I just need to take it slow and casual." Flora sighed.

"It's been what? A month?" I asked.

"A month and two weeks." Flora confirmed.

"Slow then." I agreed. I paused. "Is there anyway I can help?" I set the sketch pad down and picked the guitar that Musa had gotten me for my last birthday. I began strumming the strings. Flora began singing the song I was working on.

_Ain't it funny how some things take you back?_

_And the here and now just fades to black_

_When I pull the blue tarp off of that time machine_

_Man, it hits me_

I smiled and began to sing as she stopped.

_Seventeen years old, running on dumb luck_

_Spent the whole damn summer living in that truck_

_Them old tires still covered in all that mud_

_Like it sticks with me, in my blood_

The two of us began singing together.

_When life was nothing more than living for the night_

_Just trying to steal a kiss on a tailgate of that ride_

_Good old days don't wash away_

_Just like that Georgia Clay_

Flora began singing again.

_Only one of my friends with a fake ID_

_It made me the hometown celebrity_

_Used to put her in park in a vacant lot_

_And I still can't believe we never got caught_

The two of us began singing again.

_When life was nothing more than living for the night_

_Just trying to steal a kiss on a tailgate of that ride_

_Good old days don't wash away_

_Just like that Georgia Clay_

I began singing again.

_All over everything, every last memory_

_Man, it's all coming back to meeeeee..._

_Ain't it funny how some things take you back?_

_When life was nothing more than living for the night_

_Just trying to steal a kiss on the tailgate of that ride_

_Good old days don't wash away_

_Just like that Georgia Clay_

Flora finished the song.

_All over everything, every last memory_

_Man, it's all coming back to me_

I set the guitar down and leaned back, looking up at Flora. She was smiling down at me.

"To help me get through what happened to me? Just be who you are and support me." Flora chuckled.

"That's easy. I sometimes just do things automatically." I grinned.

"Like?" Flora arched an eyebrow at me.

"This." I said, standing up and wrapping an arm around her waist, my lips landing on hers.

God, he was intoxicating. And I loved every bit of him. I moaned softly, trembling.

Helia took that as a "Stop." He drew back, looking at me worriedly.

"Don't stop." I whimpered. I locked my arms around his neck, pulling myself close to his body. His lips locked back on to mine, and I finally let my gaurd down, consenting to his kiss.

I lay in the bed, watching Flora sleep. We hadn't really _done_ anything- just a getting a feel of each other. But I had gotten to see a whole new side of Flora. Even though she had tried to push herself, I had stopped her- much to her dislike.

I turned back over to her, slipping my arm around her waist, and pulling her close. She moaned in her sleep. She nestled against my side, smiling.

"Find a dreamless sleep, Flora." I murmured, before I fell asleep.

When Helia and I walked into the bullpen, I saw Musa crying and Chloe trying to comfort her. Timmy and Tecna were at thier computers, typing furiously, muttering to themselves and each other.

Stella and Bloom were looking at the map, red tacks in different places in the upper right hand corner, as well as the upper left. Then there were some blue tacks, in the same place. Also purple tacks near the center.

Sky, Brandon, Nabu, and Duman were all going through at least fifty folders and five boxes of files.

Aisha came through the door, carrying three boxes in her arms. She almost ran into Helia.

"Whoa, there, cowgirl! Let us have one." Helia said, snatching the top box, and handing it to me, and grabbing the next box.

Curious, I looked at the name on the lid as I set it down. My heart nearly stopped when I saw the name.

In bold letters, in Chloe's handwriting was a name I never expected to see.

_DOB: October 31, 1990_

_CASE: Kidnapped_

_NAME: Riven Ross_

* * *

**So the song is GEORGIA CLAY by Josh Kelly. There will be a few songs in this series. **

**DOB means Date of Birth**


End file.
